


Ragdoll

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/OC fics [26]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Insecurity, Masturbation, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, plus-sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: After all this time with Negan, you’re still so shy and Negan wants to see you be a little more confident.





	Ragdoll

"You wanted to see me, Negan?" came a shy voice lingered in the doorway to Negan's bedroom.

Looking up from his paperwork of inventory lists and point distribution tally cards, Negan's face bloomed into a welcoming smile for his newest wife. In the typically expected black dress, though you picked one with a lower hemline to cover your knees, you stood with your hand still on the doorknob like you half-expected to be turned away to fetch something or someone else. Still, you were stunning, the dress clinging to you like a dream with a modest neckline flattering your busy though Negan's gaze was always drawn to your eyes. Too bad you often ducked your head away, bashful as you were. Well, he had plans for that.

"Just who I wanted to see," Negan crowed. He set his papers on the coffee table and opened his arms for you. "My babydoll, come here and sit on Daddy's lap like a good girl. Be sure and lock that door behind you. We are not to be de-fucking-sturbed."

Shivering in response, you obediently did as you were told with one exception. Instead of folding yourself fully into Negan's embrace, you perched yourself on the arm of his armchair at the last second. You were just too shy and maybe still a little scared of your husband, too. And you were afraid of crushing him, always being told you were too big by everyone else. Your hands fiddled with bunching up the skirt of your dress and then alternately smoothing out the wrinkles you made as you hesitantly leaned against Negan's side.

As his arm came down around your thick waist, you tensed up nervously, and Negan immediately noticed. "Come on, babydoll," he cajoled, feigning hurt, "You're still shy around me?" With his other hand, he trailed his fingers up your neck until they splayed over your jawline, encouraging you gently to make eye contact. Once you did, it was like you were melting into a very large puddle of butter and juices for those hazel eyes framed by enviously long eyelashes. "Even after all this time," he continued in a drawl that made your nerve endings sizzle in the puddle of butter, "after I've known you in the most intimate, fucking husbandly way?" He licked his lips, and your eyes tracked the movement, subconsciously mimicking the maneuver with your much dryer mouth.

His raised eyebrows begged the question, and you mumbled your answer. "I…I'm sorry," you managed with a cracking voice and swallowed. You left it at that, unsure what else he wanted. It's not like anything could really prepare you for this. Never did you think you'd catch someone's eye – especially not someone like him – but you did somehow. Now it was just a matter of staying afloat.

"Don't apologize, babydoll. I told you to knock that shit off. You're not doing anything wrong." Using two fingers, he gently chucked your chin, another reminder to keep your head up for him. "You know I like that you're shy. It's sweet as goddamn candy and twice as pleasant as goddamn punch to have someone still act like a little fucking innocent on this shithole earth."

Preening slightly under his makeshift praise, you nodded. "Yes…Daddy."

He cupped your cheek again with his thumb nestled under your bottom lip. "Good girl," he growled, "Now give Daddy a kiss."

With that, he dragged your mouth down to his, pinching with his grip so that you'd open your mouth to his impatient tongue. When he kissed you, it was like you forgot to breathe, like you forgot everything really. Like this, it was just you and him and it was almost, almost perfect.

That is, until you felt yourself being roughly yanked forward into Negan's lap with your hands braced against his chest to keep from losing balance. Squealing into the kiss, you tried to slip away, but he tightened his grip and slipped a hand between your thick thighs, prying them apart so he could trace his fingers over your wet folds. Instead, his fingertips met your dampened silk panties in your favorite color, and he pulled his mouth away, clucking his tongue in disappointment. "Bad girl. Didn't Daddy tell you no panties today?"

You disentangled yourself as you slipped off his lap to your knees on the hard, unforgiving floor. "Let me make it up to you, Daddy," you started, reaching for his belt.

Negan stopped you, though, catching your hands and encouraging you to stand again. "Uh-uh, babydoll, Daddy already has plans for you – but you can suck my cock another time, I promise." His hands grasped the hemline of your dress and pushed it upwards until it was bunched around your waist. As soon as he saw the darkening wet spot on your panties, he whistled. "So wet for me already," he saw you turn your face to the side in embarrassment, squirming in place under his gaze, "and still so fucking shy?" Negan's voice hardened with his next command, and you shuddered to obey. "Hold your dress like this and no fucking moving."

Your shaky hands held the dress up, exposing you from navel to your kitten-heeled shoes. He wrapped his long, clever fingers around the waistband of your panties and eased them down your legs, the slide of the silk an almost ticklish sensation that you fought not to flinch away from. Again, you shivered as a gust of cool air hit the damped curls of your sex, and you struggled not to rub your thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

Negan helped you balance on one foot as he pulled your panties the rest of the way off without comment and then he wasted no time bringing them to his face. After taking a deliberately strong whiff, Negan sucked the fabric into his mouth with a muffled moan of relish, holding his gaze with yours all the while. The muscles of your thighs trembled in response.

Tucking your panties into the inner chest pocket of his leather jacket, Negan trained his hazel eyes on your naked pussy. He licked his lips and purred, "You have such a beautiful fucking body, babydoll. I wanna see it ride my fat fucking cock. Can you do that for me? For Daddy?"

Eyes widening in surprise, you shifted on your heels. So far, Negan has always been the one in charge, pinning you to the bedspread and controlling how much of his cock you get to feel inside of your needy pussy. The first time with him had been your deflowering, gentle but overwhelming, almost like lovers as you drowned in his hot breath and had every inch of his pressed against every inch of you. That was the only gently time.

Every other time had been something new. Spanking your ass red until you came with one slap of his bare palm over your clit. Taking lessons in deep-throating and swallowing every bit of come. Being fucked relentlessly until you were overstimulated with orgasms and then just the opposite where you weren't allowed to come without his say. Doggy style breeding for a whole day where you were tied to the bed and treated like a fuck hole until you leaked out of every hole. You never knew what to expect, but from it all you learned more and more about yourself. Mostly, you learned you liked being manhandled and told what to do and you needed someone else to hold the reins. Negan gave you just that in spades, but now you were unsure.

Still, you were anxious and eager to please all the same, and you knew you could stop at any time with just a word. Hunching your shoulders to appear smaller, your voice wavered as you answered, "I…I'll try for you, Daddy."

A smile broke out across his face, his dimples pleasant cracks in the mask of authority he wore. "Good girl. Now strip for Daddy." He sat back in his armchair to watch.

Okay with following his lead for now, you turned your back to him, literally showing your ass before you dropped the hemline of your dress back down again. It was as brave of a tease that you could manage. "Please unzip me, Daddy," you simpered, waiting patiently for his help.

You heard Negan shift in his seat and then felt the barely-there touch of his fingertips as he grasped the zipper at the base of your neck and eased it down. The zipper hummed, gliding smooth, and didn't stop until it reached the very bottom, just above the dimple of your rear. Negan reached forward again and peeled the back of your dress open, and then his nimble fingers were unhooking your bra. "There you go, babydoll. Now take it all off for Daddy before you do a sexy little spin and lemme see that hot body."

Taking a deep breath, you whispered, "Yes, Daddy," and then shucked your arms out of the sleeves of your dress as gently as you could. You moved slow, remembering Negan's instructions from previous strip-teases. It was all a learning curve for you, and while part of you felt ridiculous and silly like a girl playing dress up, Negan also had a way of making you feel goddamn beautiful. That feeling would be something you cherished all the time with Negan.

Your fingers took the neckline of your dress and eased it down your body as if it were melting off your skin, or more like sluicing away water for how snug the fit was. The cool air and the heat of Negan's gaze on your bare ass made your skin prickle and raise every hair on your body like a skittish cat. To steady yourself, you took deep, calming breaths and stared forward at nothing as you unlooped your arms from the matching bra and tossed it to where you kicked your dress away. Now naked, you turned around and did not cover yourself, remembering how much Negan disliked that.

When your eyes landed on him again, you were surprised to see him holding a curious leather object you couldn't at first identify. You were just about to open your mouth to ask when Negan stopped you. "No, no, babydoll. I'll tell you what this is after you let Daddy see how hot your banging fucking body is." Your brow creased in confusion, and Negan smirked and explained, "Touch yourself."

With your breath stuttering in your lungs, you curiously brought your hands to your breasts. Gently groping them, you hefted them up, enjoying the heavy weight in your palms before you plucked your already erect nipples. You knew this was supposed to be more for your benefit, to get yourself prepared for him, but you enjoyed how Negan's eyes flitted everywhere over your generous figure. As you twisted your nipples, your eyes dropped to Negan's lap to the curious object, noting how it looked to be an amalgamation between a thong and arm-braces, but you weren't sure. Then you saw Negan shift the object to the side as he idly palmed himself through his jeans and your pleasure ramped up in temperature from a simmer to a rising boil deep in your guts.

To know that he found you beautiful like this, and to do something so lewd…it was all getting to you. Impatience and mounting arousal overriding your usual shyness, you abandoned your nipples for your by now dripping pussy. Your hands slid over the rounded curve of your stomach and you inched your legs apart, feeling your juices bead down your inner thighs and the moisture race down your legs. The fingers of your left hand found your clit with familiarity, and the fingers of your right hand found your hole, sliding two fingers inside for a prepping stretch.

"Look at me," Negan commanded, breaking your train of thought.

Helpless to do anything else other than obey, you did. Trapped under his heavy and heated hazel gaze, you stood there and dripped onto his hardwood floors as you steadily pumped your fingers into your pussy faster and faster, curling to search for that sweet spot. Finding it easily, you started to tremble in place like a frightened rabbit, and your knees threatened to no longer support your weight the longer you continued. You scissored your labia lips apart so he could see everything better, looping circles around your clit as if you were trying to hypnotize him. Instead it was you who was falling deeper under the spell as you got close to that precipitous edge.

Meanwhile your insides were roiling twofold, one part overruled by your mindless horniness chasing release and the other part so embarrassed by how loud your pussy was squelching and how you could smell your own musk in the air. Your lips sealed together to hold back your whimpers and whines, but it was like a feeble damn against the tide of your libido. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Daddy," you begged.

"Please what?" Negan smugly asked.

"Please let me come."

"Not yet." Negan smirked and crooked his fingers at you in a come-hither motion. Your mind readily supplied you with the memory of how good those fingers felt doing that in your cunt. "Come here and let Daddy dress up his babydoll."

Reminded once again of the curious object, your nerves were set on edge and your senses were heightened with arousal as you were left on edge. Regretfully removing your fingers from your sex, you stepped forward until you were between Negan's outspread knees. A light sweat had broken out across you, and you knew you looked like a mess while he was still so put together and fully clothed. Your body burned with a warring heat between that buzz of your nearly achieved orgasm and the flames of embarrassment just underneath the surface of your skin.

"Turn around."

You did.

"Lift your leg for me, babydoll."

You did. Something slid over your foot, but you knew better than to look down since Negan didn't tell you so.

"Now the other."

You did, and again, you felt that sensation. It was cool and slick, reminding you of Negan's leather jacket. The coolness was spread across your skin like a pad of butter over a slice of toast as Negan pull the curious object up your legs until he paused at your thighs.

"Spread your legs open wide."

You did.

"Wider than that."

Your feet were over a foot apart from each other now and you felt more exposed than before if that were possible. Your muscles protested the position and you had a feeling you were going to slip.

Then you felt Negan's hand jerk the leather up your body and fit it into place – and you could have died of embarrassment if it weren't for the fact that his hands felt so good, even in the laziest of touches and most accidental caresses to the most intimate part of your body.

You were right in that it was like a thong, but it divided over your pussy so that it fitted over the outside, keeping your pussy exposed as it connected to the waistband on either side where your pelvis met your thighs. At first you didn't understand the purpose until you realized that Negan could fuck you while you were wearing this. In your daze, then you registered what the arm brace were for as Negan took you by the wrist and fitted them in place, the rip of the Velcro loud in your ears as your arms were crossed at the small of your back. Connected to the thong as they were it was impossible for you to tug your arms away. Like this, you were effectively restrained and at Negan's mercy. Another spike of arousal coursed through your system at the thought.

_Smack!_

With a hiss, you jumped almost out of your skin, but then Negan was digging his fingertips into your rear where he spanked you. "Look at you all dressed up for me, babydoll. Beautiful." His hands spun you around by your hips, keeping you balanced, and then he pulled you into his lap again. "You're gonna fucking ride me like this."

Looking down at your body, you began to protest, but Negan shushed you with two fingers to your lips. "Uh-uh, what did you say you would do?"

"I would try."

"Good girl." Negan dropped his hands to his lap and fumbled with the zipper until he pulled out his fully hard cock. He held it and guided you down until the head of his cock was notched at your entrance. Seeing the look on your face, Negan lifted his chin and murmured to you sincerely, "Stop playing it safe, girl. I wanna see you lose control. Fuck yourself on my cock until you fucking come."

With that permission given more as an order by him, you were uninhibited. Using only your knees and trusting him to keep you balanced on his lap, you sunk down onto his thick length. You threw your head back with the sheer relief of being filled. Nothing could ever compare to Negan's cock, nothing else could reach so deep or fill you so perfectly or stimulate everything at once.

Falling into the frenzy of your own selfish pleasure, you forgot that Negan was watching as you let go, rolling your hips for yourself rather than for the both of you. Your movements were like that of a tilt-a-whirl, twisting in tight circles and bearing down so that Negan's pelvis brushed against your clit just right. Behind your back, your hands balled into tight fists until your nails pressed crescent moons into your fleshy palms. Your eyes shut and your breath came in reedy gasps as you lifted your hips only to throw them back down on his cock.

Everything was giggling, quaking, bouncing. Negan's full and heavy balls slapped against your rear, causing him to grunt underneath you. Your breasts started to hurt with gravity fighting against your movements, but then Negan was cupping them, supporting them, mouthing at your nipples. His mouth added an extra lance of arousal, and you cried out as he abused them with his nibbling teeth and nipping lips. There would surely be bruises and love bites tomorrow.

"Daddy," you sobbed deliriously into the air, "Oh Daddy! I'm gonna – gonna come. Your cock feels so good in my pussy! Fuck!" A few tears leaked out of your screwed-up eyelids and cooled your flushed cheeks. "Spank me, spank me. Please Daddy!"

"There it is," Negan managed to chuckle around a mouthful of your tit. He spanked you again, harder than the last time and then followed it up with another hit before you could beg for more. "That's it. Let go for me, babydoll. Come on Daddy's dick so deep inside that tight, juicy pussy."

And you did with a scream of his name as you stilled in place with a ramrod straight spine. Your pussy clamped and spasmed like an underwater vortex. Uselessly, your hands clawed at the air, seeking to grasp Negan for comfort and stability, but he dropped his hands to your hips to help you, guide you, encouraging you to ride it out an prolong your orgasm while he held his own back.

When enough blood rushed back to your head so you could think again, you blinked back down at Negan just in time to watch him hold you steady and fuck up into you. It was too much, just overstimulation, too soon for you to come again. But you enjoyed watching him now, how his sweaty hair fell unkempt down his forehead and the tick of his jaw muscles. When he came, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the wet gush inside of you was pleasantly warm.

As he finally crawled down from his high, he looked up at you with a crooked smile and tugged you against the bit of hairy chest that peaked over the top of his loose t-shirt between the open flaps of his leather jacket. "You're beautiful, babydoll," he crooned tenderly, "Even after I've fucked your brains out and you look more like a ragdoll."

Weakly, you laughed against him, for once not too concerned with how you jiggled when instead you were thinking about when you could try this again. You savored the smell of his sweat and how his softening cock plugged your pussy to keep his sticky come coating your insides. Beneath you, his clothing was rough, but for now, you didn't mind.

The bindings were starting to get uncomfortable, the leather sticking to your sweaty skin and pinching. Without you having to ask, Negan freed you from your restraints and your arms automatically came up to loop around his neck like a scarf, fully draping yourself against him. "I love you, Negan."

"I love you, too."


End file.
